Maiev Shadowsong
| titles = Lider Strażniczek | affiliation = Strażniczki | faffiliation = Łowczynie, Wartownicy, Kapłanki Elune, Imperium Kladorei, Kaldorei Resistance | occupation = Przywódczyni Strażników; Dozorczyni, więzień i dozorcyni Illidana Stormrage, Kapłanka Elune | location = Zniszczone Wyspy | relatives = Jarod (brat) | status = Żyje | companions = Akama Naisha | aggro = | faction = Alliance }} :"She has become vengeance itself, bound forever to the hunt. I only pray that in her zeal, she doesn't cause even more havoc than Illidan." :— Malfurion StormrageA Parting of Ways Maiev Shadowsong (pol. Maiev Pieśń Cienia) jest nocną elfką, Strażniczką i formalnie Kapłanką Księżyca. Wraz z młodszym bratem, Jarodem Shadowsong, odegrała znaczącą rolę w starciu z Płonącym Legionem podczas Wojny Starożytnych. W tym następstwie, Maiev poproszona została o zostanie strażnikiem Illidana i objeła stanowisko lidera Obserwatorek. Ścigając go przez morze, Maiev napotkała nagi Illidana(Illidan's Naga), jej złość i żądza zemsty rosły jej dążenia stały się bardziej fanatyczne. Po tym jak Illidan urósł w siłę na Rubieży ( Outland) uwięźił Maiev w klatce strażnika(Warden's Cage)w dolinie cienistego księżyca (Shadowmoon Valley) gdzie Akama i jego Ashtongue Deathsworn strzegli Maiev jako jej dozorcy. Maiev sprzymierzyła się z Akamą i wkradła się do Czarnej Świątyni w trakcie ataku Sha'tar, gdzie dołączyła do Akamy i poszukiwaczy przygód z Azeroth, którzy przyłączyli się do ostatecznej walki przeciw Illidanowi. Przepełniona chęcią zemsty, Maiev zadała ostateczny cios i zakończyła życie zdrajcy, lecz zamiast cieszyć się zwycięstwem, stała się pustą skorupą dawnej siebie, teraz gdy Illidan jest martwy, ona jest niczym, gdyż straciła cel egzystencji. Napędzana przez szaleństwo, Maiev zaczeła egzekwować sprawiedliwość, wobec tych którzy kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzili ,włączając w to Arcydruida Malfurion Stormrage i Kapłankę Tyrande Whisperwind. Maiev jest dubbingowana przez Ewę Serwa w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Biografia Losy wojny Maiev Shadowsong należała do Sióstr Elune do czasu wybuchu wojny starożytnych (War of the Ancients) natomiast jej brat (Jarod Shadowsong) został kaptanem obrony Suramaru (Guard of Suramar). Rodzina Shadowsong nie była szlachetnej krwii, rodzeństwo dzięki zdolnością i ciężkiej pracy zdobyło swoje stanowiska oraz uznanie. Przed wojną starożytnych (War of the Ancients) Maiev stacjonowała w świątyni Hajiri, położonej w północnozachodnim Kalindorze. Tak samo jak reszta kapłanek(sisterhood)Maiev walczyła przeciw Płonącemu legionwi burning Legion dołanczając na początku inwazjii do Kur'taloa Ravencresta. Gdy to Tyrande została wybrana na nową najwyższą kapłankę(High priestess ) , Maiev była niezadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw, nawet stworzyła opozycje, gdyż wiedziała że byłaby lepszym liderem niż Tyrande. Po jej zniknięciu i śmierci Marindy , to Maiev została wybrana na Najwyższą Kapłankę Elune, bez problemu. To właśnie zjednoczyło Maiev i jej ukochanego brata Jaroda. Maiev była przeciwna aby to Desdel Stareye był dowódcą oporu Kaldorei ,jednak nie podjęła żadnych działań z obawy na podział wojsk.Próbowała nakłonić do działania Jaroda, jednak ten jednak jej nie słuchał. Po tym gdy Stareye Zginął w walce i to Jarod zajął jego miejsce ,Maiev neglected to say, "I told you so". Maiev continued to serve with distinction, and grudgingly relinquished the office of High Priestess back to Tyrande. She also helped in the healing of injured Rhonin and helped Jarod with killing demons. After the Sundering, she was furious when she discovered that Illidan Stormrage had attacked and injured her brother. Jarod had been leading a scouting party on Mount Hyjal, and they had caught Illidan in the process of creating a second Well of Eternity. Outraged, the night elves hastened to apprehend the traitor. During Illidan's capture, he unleashed an arcane attempt to resist arrest that killed Lord Blackforest and many of the Highborne, and rendered the others (among which rendered Dath'Remar Sunstrider and Jarod) comatose. Illidan was captured immediately after this by Malfurion, while only the efforts of Tyrande, Shandris Feathermoon, Maiev herself and other priestesses ensured the heroes survival. Enraged, Maiev drew her weapon and went to kill the captive Illidan, but Tyrande stopped her and reminded her that Jarod still lived. Jarod gave Malfurion the right to decide Illidan's fate. Knowing full well where Illidan's ruthless schemes would eventually lead Malfurion decided to deal with his power-crazed brother once and for all. With Cenarius's help, Malfurion sealed Illidan within a vast underground barrow prison, where he would remain chained and powerless until the end of time. Kształtowanie Strażników Although she deeply respected Malfurion, his merciful decision hardly satisfied Maiev. She offered to watch over Illidan, whose attack on his fellow night elves had been the last straw. Most night elves now recognized him as both reckless and powerful. They had not forgotten that he had chosen to serve Sargeras, and they did not believe him when he swore he had done so only to gain sufficient power to defeat the Legion. Malfurion agreed that the night elves dared not leave Illidan unguarded in the long term, and so he asked Maiev to gather additional volunteers from the Sisterhood of Elune. Together, Maiev and the other priestesses would guard Illidan and prevent him from escape. Maiev obeyed and established a new organization that became known as the Watchers. As the group's leader, Maiev was given the rank of Warden, which she later awarded to a select few who had proven their exceptional fighting abilities, tracking skills, and tenacity. When Jarod disappeared one night, Maiev was surprised and grieved that he had not spoken to her of his impending departure. In his absence, the Watchers became Maiev's sole companionship. As the years stretched into centuries and then millennia, she came to see the Watchers as her family. 'Ucieczka Illidana' Since Illidan's incarceration, the Watchers' primary mission remained their vigil over him. However, the Watchers' duties widened somewhat over time and began to include the capture, imprisonment, and - where necessary - the recapture of all dangerous criminals. These new tasks occasionally took a Watcher far abroad, where she would remain until she tracked down and captured the criminal. Shortly before the Third War broke out, Maiev departed the barrow prisons in order to accomplish one such mission. She returned to find Illidan missing and a number of Watchers slain. Subsequent investigation led to a shocking conclusion: Tyrande and her Sentinels had attacked the Watchers and freed Illidan. Even worse, Illidan had turned into a demon, confirming Maiev's worst fears. Filled with fury, Maiev gathered what she could of the remaining Watchers and began to track Illidan down. .]] With her lieutenant Naisha at her side, Maiev pursued Illidan throughout Kalimdor. With his impromptu force of satyrs and other corrupt creatures, Illidan managed to keep her at bay, but to her credit, Maiev stayed close to him as he fled. Finally, Maiev closed in on him in Queen Azshara's former provincial holdings, now on the coast of Kalimdor, where he had destroyed many fishing villages and left nothing but mutilated bodies and flaming footprints in his wake. But Maiev found some tracks which she could not identify. They identified themselves as the naga, and professed servitude to Illidan. Maiev defeated them, but was troubled that they were burning boats, and thought that perhaps Illidan meant to flee across the ocean. Maiev took to the port of Nendis, where she found Illidan stealing away in a transport. The naga began to destroy the ships, but Maiev killed them before they completed their task. Maiev quickly found some transport ships, and took the Watchers across the sea.Warcraft III: Rise of the Naga They stopped unexpectedly soon when they came across some islands which were not on their maps, but Maiev knew where they were, as she had once spent a great deal of time there. The Broken Isles were the remains of Suramar. As she established a base camp, Maiev found landmarks she recognized from the ancient, ruined city, such as the library of Izal-Shurah, and the Boughs of Azshara. Naisha realized that the city must have been raised from the seafloor for some sinister purpose, and Maiev commented that few powers were capable of such a thing.Warcraft III: The Broken Isles Maiev found the answer when she came across Drak'Thul, a former warlock of the Stormreaver Clan. Drak'thul told Maiev that if she destroyed the battling apparitions of his former brethren, he would tell her his story. Maiev destroyed the skeletal orcs and the summoning pits from which they spawned. After returning to Drak'thul, he recounted how he had been a disciple of Gul'dan, the warlock who raised the islands twenty years before to search for the powers of the Dark Titan. Gul'dan hoped to gain power, but instead he and the rest of his Stormreaver clan unleashed crazed demons who slaughtered all but a handful of the warlocks, Drak'Thul among the survivors. He had lived on the island since, haunted by the ghosts of his dead comrades. Maiev told him that he deserved a far worse punishment than that for what he and the Stormreavers had unleashed. Troubled by the news, Maiev suspected that the Tomb of Sargeras was Illidan's goal here, as well. After battling through his ample forces of naga, Maiev and Naisha chased Illidan into the Tomb itself. While there, Maiev read magical orcish runes Gul'dan had created to relate his tale. It continually referenced an "Eye," which seemed to be an artifact, and Maiev guessed that this was what Illidan sought. Maiev and Naisha realized that the Eye must have been tremendously powerful for Gul'dan to have been lured by it so potently. Maiev soon had a run-in with the leader of the naga, Lady Vashj, who told her that the night elves' justice had no place in the Broken Isles. Maiev asked Vashj what she knew of their justice, and Vashj replied that she was once a night elf herself, and that the explosion of the Well of Eternity had transformed them into the naga. Maiev, however, displayed a simple revulsion for the Naga, and chased Illidan into the central chamber, where he had already found the Eye of Sargeras. Since Illidan had been confined by Maiev for ten thousand years, he felt that trapping her in the tomb (alive or otherwise) was the least he could do to repay her, caving in the Eye Chamber before teleporting himself out. Maiev, using her abilities, teleported through the temple and reluctantly left her dear friend, Naisha, and the rest of the Watchers to die stranded in the dark tomb.Warcraft III: The Tomb of Sargeras Maiev battled an army of naga as she sent a runner out to sea to get a message to Malfurion Stormrage to plea for assistance. She was being attacked by a large naga force led by Serena Scarscale. After a desperate battle, the runner was away, and Maiev quickly returned to her base to defend her Watchers.Warcraft III: Wrath of the Betrayer '''Wymuszona współpraca' After taking heavy damage, on the island of the Broken Isles south of Izal-Shurah, Maiev was finally reinforced by Malfurion, but was displeased to find that Tyrande had come along as well. She snidely proclaimed that Tyrande deserved to be locked in a cage just as Illidan was, to which Tyrande fired back that she was doing what was right at the time. Before they could come to blows, Malfurion told them to let it be for now and focus on the matters at hand, namely winning the battle against the naga forces led by Lady Serpentra. After they defeated the naga, however, Illidan took to the sea and fled once again. The three heroes were quick to follow.Warcraft III: Balancing the Scales They arrived upon the shores of Silverpine Forest in Lordaeron. After Malfurion left them to commune with the forests, Maiev bowed to Tyrande's greater knowledge of the Alliance and Tyrande met Kael'thas, the prince of the blood elves. When told of Illidan, Kael thought that perhaps that was the reason that the undead were so agitated in Dalaran. Maiev wanted to get back on the hunt as soon as possible, but Tyrande wished to help Kael; Maiev's objections were silenced when Kael agreed to help them fight Illidan. The two warriors escorted Kael's caravan to Pyrewood Village, where they were suddenly ambushed. Kael and Maiev saw his caravan across the river while Tyrande held the line on the bridge. When she called down the stars of Elune to destroy the undead, Elune's fury was unleashed. The bridge, unable to stand the weight of a fully armored night elf on tigerback, crumbled beneath Tyrande, and she was swept down the river. Kael was about to attempt to save her when Maiev stopped him. She knew that time was growing short, and that Illidan had to be stopped, and insisted that Tyrande had been prepared to make the sacrifice if needed. She demanded that Kael help her find the demon in return for her assistance protecting his caravan. Kael helped her track Illidan to Dalaran's ruins, where they met up with Malfurion, who had felt the land being torn apart and seen a vision that it was Illidan's doing. He suspected the worst and feared for the fate of the world itself. Maiev told Malfurion that Tyrande had been torn apart, and that his only recourse was to gain revenge on Illidan. Maiev reminded Malfurion that Tyrande would never have come to Lordaeron and met her alleged death if not for Illidan's actions, and thus he was to blame. Malfurion's grief and anger made him completely focused on stopping and punishing his brother, just as Maiev had hoped.Warcraft III: Shards of the Alliance With the help of Kael and a paladin of the Silver Hand — Magroth the Defender — Maiev and Malfurion pushed back Illidan's naga on the Dalaran ruins and destroyed the Naga Summoners casting spells around the Eye. Cornering Illidan with the night elf and Alliance forces, Malfurion grimly told his brother that for what he had done this time confinement would not be sufficient and that he was to be put to death. Maiev enthusiastically volunteered to execute him personally then and there. Illidan explained that his spell had not been meant to harm anybody but the Lich King at Northrend and his undead servants, whom the Night Elves surely had no love for. His spell had been specifically targeting the area where the Frozen Throne was based. Not placated, Malfurion raged that Illidan had given no thought to the cost of his actions and that Tyrande had died because of him. Illidan was shattered by this statement, since he had never wanted anything to happen to the woman he loved and had even tried to dissuade her from following him to Lordaeron since he was concerned for her safety. Then Kael spoke up, much to Maiev's chagrin, saying it was premature to pronounce her dead. The blood elven prince explained the bridge's collapse and the noted absence of tearing apart. Malfurion, understandably furious with Maiev for her lies, entangled her. He asked her bitterly who the "betrayer" was now.Warcraft III: The Ruins of Dalaran Freeing herself from the grasping plants and gathering her few remaining soldiers took Maiev long enough that Illidan succeeded in saving the high priestess. By the time Maiev caught up with the demon, Malfurion and Tyrande were bidding him a farewell that sounded almost fond. They were letting him go. He was a demon who had murdered countless innocents, spread corruption and madness among the beasts of the forest, and nearly caused irreparable harm to Azeroth. Jarod had given Malfurion the responsibility to determine Illidan's fate, but Malfurion was letting the demon go because Illidan had saved Tyrande's life. Evidently Malfurion felt that Illidan had been washed clean of the all the blood he had spilled. Maiev disagreed. The Watchers were gone, betrayed by their own government. If that government would not at least avenge their deaths, then by Elune, Maiev would see it done herself. Thus, when Illidan suddenly opened a portal and stepped through it, Maiev and her soldiers followed him without a second thought. She knew that Illidan placed great value on his life and would never deliberately endanger it. Furion alone knew what Maiev had become: she was now vengeance itself.Warcraft III: The Brothers Stormrage 'Klątwa krwawych elfów' When she arrived on the other side, she found herself in the ruins of the orcish homeworld, Draenor. They soon discovered that Illidan had come alone, leaving his naga servants on Azeroth. Greatly outnumbered, Illidan discovered that his evil powers were of little use against cold steel, and his recapture proved to be fairly easy. She caught him and imprisoned him under a magical sedative.Warcraft III: The Search for Illidan The naga had arrived on Outland, and they had brought new allies: the same blood elves that Maiev had helped escape the Scourge earlier. Maiev and her soldiers fought the naga and their traitorous elven friends, but the new army outnumbered hers, and eventually she was defeated. The naga and blood elves recaptured Illidan and freed him. 'Outland' With Illidan freed and bolstered by new allies, Maiev and her remaining followers were forced to retreat. Sometime after Illidan's failure to destroy the Frozen Throne, Maiev would be contacted by Akama (himself unsatisfied by not given the Black Temple as promised and the further defiling the temple would under go in Illidan's control) and though wary the Maiev agreed to enter a partnership. Before they departed, Akama would hand her a stone that would him to contact her.World of Warcraft: Illidan Chapter 3 With Akama spying on Illidan's movements, Maiev sought more allies to her cause and would gain many of the young Draenei and Broken of Outland as recruits for her army. At the suggestion of Arechron, Maiev sought his cousin Alexius, within Shattrath. Upon arriving Alexius was able to inform the warden of the various factions within Shattrath. Using this knowledge Maiev decided to seek out the Aldor and Sha'tar, while having no intention of contacting the Scryers. However both factions would ultimately reject in aided her due to dealing with other matters and though the Scryers sought to speak with her, Maiev found herself unable to trust the blood elves and refused to even meet with Voren'thal the Seer.World of Warcraft: Illidan Chapter 10 After leaving Shattrath Maiev would train her new recruits and spend the next few years making hit and run strikes against Illidan's forces, while being informed by Akama of what the broken gleamed of Illidan's plans. Following Illidan' discovery of Akama's treason the Lord of Outland would bind a portion of the broken's soul to his will. Under Illidan's command Akama would ultimately trick Maiev into leading her forces into an ambush, with Maiev being the only survivor. The warden would then captured by Illidan and placed within a cell.World of Warcraft: Illidan Chapter 16 Maiev would spend the following days trying to crush the guilt that resided within her due to getting her army killed, while trying to discover why Akama would betray her. It was during this time that Akama would appear before and a bitter Maiev lashed out at him. Despite this Akama was able to convince the warden to hear him out, and revealed that both Illidan and himself had plans for her. Even as Akama departed Maiev found herself wondering if she could him and would spend time plotting the composition of a spell that would would help her trap Illidan. World of Warcraft: Illidan Chapter 18 'The Burning Crusade' For many years, Maiev's fate remained a mystery, and many believed she had died on Outland. After the Dark Portal was opened, however, she was discovered to have been imprisoned within the Warden's Cage in Shadowmoon Valley, guarded by Akama and his Ashtongue Deathsworn. She was indignant that Akama seemed to be merely sitting there, scheming, while Illidan's grasp over Outland tightened. However, Akama was secretly biding his time until he could strike at Illidan, and when the time came he joined forces with Maiev to overthrow Illidan and, aided by the Aldor and Scryers, entered the Black Temple. Maiev quickly split off from the rest of the forces to go after Illidan alone, eventually finding him at the top of the temple with a band of adventurers at his mercy. Freeing them, she joined the battle against him, laying traps to incapacitate him and decrying the pain he had caused her, from forcing her to guard his prison for ten thousand years by committing his crimes to causing the death of Naisha. In the end, as Illidan lay dying, Maiev told him he was beaten, but Illidan retorted that the huntress is nothing without the hunt. With her quarry slain, Maiev realized that Illidan was right, and that she was indeed nothing without him. Maiev took the Betrayer's corpse and encased it in the Vault of the Wardens so that his dark, lingering soul could suffer the rest of eternal sentence, as justice to be forever served. She also imprisoned his surviving Illidari along with the body in the Vault, vowing never to allow the fel-touched demon hunters to roam free ever again.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/legion/#characters 'Wilcze Serce' Searching for something to live for following Illidan's death, Maiev left Outland and journeyed to Darnassus to rejoin her people. Despite her role in leaving Tyrande for dead during their venture into the Eastern Kingdoms, she was permitted to return to Darnassus to begin training a new generation of Watchers, some of whom were fanatically loyal to Maiev and her cause. When Malfurion and Tyrande allowed for the Highborne and the Worgen to live in Darnassus, Maiev was secretly outraged — despising the Highborne for their part in the War of the Ancients, and the other races of the Alliance for bringing the night elves into their affairs. W tym czasie jej brat Jarod Shadowsong, wrócił do społeczności nocnych elfów po dziesięciu tysiącach lat of self-imposed exile. Seeing her little brother's desire for a simple life, while he could have been the leader of the night elves, was shameful in her opinion. To her, his seclusion was an abandonment of his duty to his people. Though the reunion between the Shadowsong siblings started off bitter, Maiev eventually softened her demeanor towards her brother when he sympathized with the hard choices she had to make in order to fulfill her duties. She still felt proud of Jarod and even thought she could manipulate him as a puppet for her own ends. When the Highborne mage Thera'brin was assassinated and his corpse was found by the Watchers' training grounds, it seemed to be intended to impute the Watchers. Maiev offered her services to investigate the matter and bring the murderer to justice, to which Malfurion and Tyrande consented. In truth however, she was secretly the one responsible for the Highborne killings. Maiev had planned to slaughter the Highborne and their leaders first, and then give Malfurion a slow rotting death. In her opinion, Malfurion was guilty of the same arrogance that his twin, Illidan, displayed. By believing that he knew what was best for the night elf people, she felt Malfurion condemned them by not having Teldrassil properly blessed, thus taking away their immortality (although Teldrassil was not his idea and only the Dragon Aspect Nozdormu could do so, respectively). She also despised him for forgiving the Highborne and accepting them back into night elf society. It is suspected that the trauma caused by years of dedication to her duty, combined with the torture inflicted upon her when she was Illidan's prisoner had finally driven her insane. Now she has become a megalomaniac who deludes herself into believing that only she can exact "justice" on those she deems guilty. Her ability to mask such madness, though, is a credit to her skills as a survivor. Jarod Shadowsong later freed Malfurion and joined him in confronting Maiev and her Watchers. Jarod distracted Maiev while Malfurion was rescuing the Highborne, whom Maiev had captured in a deadly trap. Jarod subsequently drove Maiev off, unable to kill his own sister. The Highborne were safe, and most of the new Watchers were dead, though their mistress had vanished into the night. Maiev has vowed that she will be the one to restore the night elves to greatness.Wolfheart 'Legion' Jesli opserwatorzy (Watchers) są niesławni wśród nocnych elfów, Maiev Shadowsong jest legendą. Znana z swoich niesamowitych zdolności, do pochwycenia każdego wroga, Maiev śledziła Illidana Stormrage,zdrajcę (the Betrayer) aż do Czarnej Świątyni( Black Temple) na rubieży (Outland). Po upadku Illidana uwięźila, wszystkich z Illidari w Vault of the Wardens.Ślubowała wtedy że łowcy demonów (demon hunters) nigdy nie zaznają wolności.Legion - Characters Maiev miała jednak mały wybór gdy płonący legion( Burning Legion) rozpoczoł kolejną inwazje na Azeroth, oraz gdy sklepienie strażników zostało zaatakowane, by odnaleść ciało Illidana.Gdy Maiev nie widziała już innego wyjścia, uwolniła przetrzymywanych przez lata w jej więźeniu, łowców demonów.Maiev wraz z Illidari i jej lojalnymi strażnikami, wspólnymi siłami zwalczyli demony z Vault of the Wardens, jednak było zbyt późno, by powstrzymać Legion przed zdobyciem tego po co przybył. Gul'dan z alternatywnego świat zwraz z Cordaną Felsong zabrali ciało Illidana i uchylili się z walki. Gdy ciało Illidana zostało skradzione z sklepienia strażników, Maiev ruszyła by je odzyskać jednak w trakcie poszukiwań zagineła. Strażnicy (Wardens) lojalni Maiev rozpoczeli poszukiwania przywódczyni. Do poszukiwań na załamanych wyspach (Broken Island) dołączył jej brat Jarod który również chciał ją odnaleść. Jarod czuł, że był kiepskim bratem dla Maiev, wiedział że Maiev nie dokonała tych morderstw ukazanych w książce "Wolfheart" gdyby nie była do końca poczytalna , jednak on wtedy nie zadbał o to co było przyczyną i odrazu potępił Quest:Jarod's Mission, Jarod's gossip text Maiev została uwolniona z Black Rook Hold, gdzie została uwięźona podczas pościgu za Gul'danem który ukradł ciało Illidana z Vault of the Wardens(sklepienie strażników) .Była ststrzeżona w wierzy przez nieumarłego Kur'talosa Ravencrest]] i innych nieumarłych, wskrzeszonych przez Gul'dana, którzy za zadanie mieli strzec sekretów owej lokacji. Maiev była zaskoczona faktem że jej brat przyszedł ją uratować, po tym jak próbowała go zabić, ale Jarod powiedział że to nie jest ważne, od momentu gdy dowiedział się co się stało w Vault of the Wardens, oraz zażartował że jego włosy na szczęście nie mogą zrobić się już bardziej siwe. Dziękował Elune za to, że jego siostra wciąż żyje. Razem, rodzeństwo Shadowsong pokonało Stareye, który podobnie jak wszyscy nieumarli w Black Rook Hold, sądząc żecstali się demonami demons.Quest:Lieutenant of the Tower Lokacje Zadania *Quest:Our Last Hope *Quest:Breaking Out *Quest:Stop Gul'dan! *Quest:Brotherly Love (Val'sharah) *Quest:Lieutenant of the Tower Osobowość Maiev is a driven and ruthless individual, utterly dedicated to her mission to see Illidan either recaptured or killed. Almost every thought she has is poisoned by her obsession with the demon hunter; even wistful memories of her youth inevitably come back to Illidan. She feels entirely justified in her actions and considers her cause to be a righteous one, accepting personal responsibility for the many losses and setbacks she's suffered only under very specific circumstances; more commonly, she lays blame for her defeats at the feet of others, either for not adequately supporting her or finding fault with her methods. Maiev believes that there is little wrong with utilizing questionable methods for the sake of destroying a greater evil. She is quick to anger and not above risking rash and destructive actions, exerting control over her thirst for vengeance and remaining civil in the face of opposition with considerable effort.World of Warcraft: Illidan Maiev's love for the night elf people is undeniable, but the way in which she seeks to see her race restored to greatness has put her at odds with the night elves' leaders. She is fairly xenophobic, believing her people have been weakened by their association with the "lesser races" of the Alliance and their problems. Maiev has a special hatred for her Highborne kin and their descendants, viewing magic in general as a vile and untrustworthy thing, and was a strong supporter of the kaldorei's magic ban. She believes that Tyrande Whisperwind is a traitor to the night elves for her part in freeing Illidan, and should be locked in a cell alongside the Betrayer; she also considers Malfurion to be no better than his brother. Her own brother, Jarod, wants to believe that this is not the result of madness on Maiev's part, but due to outside corruption. Maiev fervently rejects any comparison between her and Illidan, but several characters who have dealt with both on a personal level have reflected on the striking similarities of their attitudes and methods, Akama i Malfurion most prominently among them. RPG .]] When the War of the Ancients broke out, she could do little but observe the destruction, and witnessed demons slaughtering her family and friends. She was horrified.Shadows & Light, 167 When she miraculously survived the War of the Ancients, she was certain that arcane magic was a horrid, filthy power that had brought doom to the world. Cechy osobiste Maiev is a driven, austere individual. She both fears and despises arcane magic, and shows her derision openly to its practitioners. Aloof and silent, Maiev is always concerned with her duties or latest assignment. She does not care for the company of others; she refuses to let interpersonal relationships interfere with her cause. Maiev moves with fluid, deadly grace. Her voice is velvet-covered steel. Maiev is cold; her only warmth comes from her rage when she thinks of the Legion’s destruction and Illidan’s horrible treason. Hers is an achingly lonely existence.Shadows & Light, pg 51 Maiev widzi wszystko w czerni i bieli, a w ostatnich latach straciła wiarę w pojęcia rehabilitacji lub odkupienia, that she was trained to uphold in Elune's name. She is unwilling to forgive any association that is tied to the Legion or brings harm to others, whether a large one such as Illidan's ultimately siding with Azshara and causing the deaths of millions of life-forms or a comparatively small one such as Drak'Thul's presence during the raising of the Tomb of Sargeras, leading to the deaths of many orcs. Maiev jest lojalny wobec swoich towarzyszy i zdecydowany, aby nie zaszkodzić. Jej gniew w Illidan początkowo motywował jej dezaprobatę jego działań z Azsharą i fakt, że prawie zabił Jaroda. Później zostaje doprowadzona do ślepej nienawiści po zamordowaniu Naishy i innych Obserwatorów. By tracing her personality first as a priestess, then as a warden, and finally as vengeance, we can see how she came to hate Illidan in particular. Her election as Illidan's jailor really meant that she became as much a prisoner as he; they merely occupied opposite sides of the bars. Given that, her resentment and rage towards Illidan is easy to understand. Her first motivation was to punish Illidan for his transgression (which a Kaldorei tribunal sentenced him to, not she), then to stop him from killing anyone else, and finally, pure vengeance. 'Walka' Maiev prefers to strike vulnerable targets from surprise, often sending her forces to distract the enemy while she uses her blink ability to appear behind them. She throws a slicing torrent against lesser opponents, or uses her Fan of Knives if surrounded. If facing her quarry, she uses the umbra crescents greater shadow strike ability before moving in to attack. After one strike, she blinks away and casts hold person. If the target succumbs to the spell, she moves forward quickly to finish him off or secure the captive. If he resists hold person, Maiev activates her weapon's quickened shadow strike abilities to assail her target at range. If the enemy still stands, she uses her own lesser shadow strike ability and charges into melee, where she wields her umbra crescent with two hands. If pressed, Maiev flees via blink, greater invisibility, and expeditious retreat. Pamiętne wypowiedzi 'Warcraft III: Frozen Throne' * “Nagi? Niejedna nędzna rasa próbowała już rzucić nam wyzwanie i żadna nie poradziła sobie z naszym gniewem * “[[Illidan Stormrage|Illidan urósł w siłę, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Wchłonął ł moc czaszki Gul'dan (Skull of Gul'dan). Teraz nie jest ani Nocnym elfem( night elf) ani demonem ale czymś więcej.” * “Illidan ma na sumieniu wiele występków. Gdy go dorwę będzie żałował, że nie siedzi w kajdanach swojej celi" * “Jestem ręką sprawiedliwości, Illidanie. Dawno temu złożyłam przysięgę, aby cię trzymać w łańcuchach- i na bogów tak zrobie!" * “Illidan Stormrage, for recklessly endangering countless lives and threatening the very balance of the world, I hereby sentence you to death!” * "Krwawe elfy i naga! Wasz bękart jest obrazą dla idealów nocnych elfów" 'World of Warcraft' * * * 'Other' * “Gdzie jest Illidan?”Maiev Shadowsong's Silver Coin * "Moje długie łowy wreszcie dobiegły końca. Dzisiaj sprawiedliwość się dokona."TCG Hunt for Illidan, 202 * "Weź to jako moją obietnicę, że gdy przyjdzie czas i zmierzysz się z Illidanem, będę po Twojej stronie. "TCG Hunt for Illidan, 236 Ciekawostki *W czasie pierwszej wizyty w Krypcie Sargerasa, Maiev znalazła Kulę Cieni. Nie wiadomo czy wciąż ją ma. *Jej typem broni jest Umbra Crescent. *Maiev Shadowsong's Silver Coin może być złowiony w Dalaran Fountain. *Maiev jest przelotnie wspomniana w misji przez ducha [[Telarius Voidstrider( po pokonaniu go). Telarius był potężnym łowcą demonów, lecz został zabity wiele lat temu przez Maiev w trakcie konfliktu z nią. *Maiev jest dubbingowana przez Debi Mae West w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne oraz World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. *W Azshara była kapliczka znana jako Shadowsong Shrine. Nie jest pewne jakie powiązania ma z rodzeństwem Shadowsong, jeżeli w ogóle jakieś ma. *Gdy The Burning Crusade został wydany, model Maiev był taki sam, jak żeńskie modele Krwawych Elfów. Jedyną różnicą był unikalny pancerz Maiev. Kiedy wyszedł Patch 2.1.0, Shadowsong otrzymała nowe animacje. *Shadowsong jest jednym z losowych nazwisk dla demon huntera w grze Warcraft III *Maiev nigdy nie była widziana bez maski, w żadnej części Warcraft, ani na żadnej oficjalnej grafice, aż do World of Warcraft: Legion, zdjeła również hełm w książce Wolfheart. *Od World of Warcraft Cataclysm, Maiev jest ukazana wraz z Akamą na ekranie ładowania Outland. *Maiev may not be the most balanced individual on Azeroth, but she does understand the value of intimidating her enemies.Ask CDev, Round 3 *Zdolność Maiev: Błyśnięcie pochodzi od Elune.World of Warcraft: Illidan, pg. 300 *Imie Maiev prawdopodobnie pochodzi od królowej wojny Mebd (Wymawianego mae-ev) postaci cyklu Ulster w mitologii irlandzkiej. Rodzina Jest starszą siostrą Jaroda, Maiev może być też spokrewniona z Nessa Shadowsong, Fiskal Shadowsong i Eileese Shadowsong. Umiejętności w WarCraft 3 The Frozen Throne * Błyśnięcie - Teleportacja na krótki dystans. * Wachlarz Noży - Maiev obraca się wokół własnej osi, wyrzucając dookoła noże. * Uderzenie Cienia - Maiev rzuca swoją bronią we wroga zadając mu obrażenia i zatruwając go. * Zemsta (ostateczne) - Maiev tworzy Awatara Zemsty, który przywołuje niezniszczalną jednostkę z każdego pobliskiego ciała. Broń Łukowate, zębate ostrze na prostej rękojeści, mające kształt koła. Galeria MaievShadowsong.jpg Maievshadowsong2.jpg Maiev Shadowsong obraz7.jpg Maiev Shadowsong obraz5.jpg Maiev Shadowsong obraz4.jpg Maiev Shadowsong obraz1.jpg Maiev Shadowsong łapie Illidana.jpg|Maiev łapie Illidana MaievShadowsong-0.jpg Zmiany w Patchach * Referencje Linki Zewnętrzne es:Maiev Shadowsong fr:Maiev Chantelombre en:Maiev Shadowsong Kategoria:Shadowmoon Valley NPC Kategoria:Black Temple NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Żelazna Dama Kategoria:Nocne elfy Kategoria:Sędzia